Perfect Imperfection
by de hyuk1015
Summary: Menurut orang lain dunia eunhyuk tak sempurna.. Dia tak memiliki ibu, dia bukan orang kaya, dia tak memiliki banyak teman. Tapi eunhyuk memiliki definisi sendiri tentang arti kesempurnaan.. /haehyuk.. GD, siwon, heechul, kyuhyun/
1. Chapter 1

Sofa tua berwarna coklat, wallpaper dinding yang sudah mulai mengelupas, apartemen tua dengan cahaya lampu yang redup, apartemen yang jarang terdengar suara interaksi penghuninya. Di situlah jiyong, atau orang lebih mengenalnya dengan G Dragon, dengan anaknya, eunhyuk tinggal bersama. Jauh dari kawasan elit, mereka tinggal di salah satu apartemen tua. Kecil, hampir terkesan kumuh namun terkesan hangat karena tetangga yang perduli dengan mereka berdua.

Tak usah kalian tanyakan, dimana sang Ibu, mereka enggan untuk menjawabnya. Walau keluarga mereka tak sempurna, bagaimanapun, keluarga ini yang mereka miliki saat ini. Mereka mensyukurinya.

G dragon bekerja di sebuah pub sebagai bartender, berusaha menghidupi keluarga kecilnya. Eunhyuk, pelajar di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas yang cukup terkenal di Seoul, berusaha untuk menjadi terbaik, karena dengan cara itu dia bisa mempertahankan beasiswanya dan menjadi pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah cafe kenalan ayahnya. Berusaha menjadi anak yang baik, eunhyuk tak ingin merepotkan ayahnya lagi. Dia tahu, dia terlahir ke dunia, sudah cukup membuat ayahnya susah menjalani hidupnya.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi biasanya, sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, eunhyuk menyiapkan sarapan atau lebih tepat lagi makan siang, karena ayahnya baru bangun tengah siang nanti. GD bekerja dari matahari terbenam dan kembali ke rumah sebelum matahari terbit. Dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya. Eunhyuk hampir jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya karena perbedaan 'jadwal' mereka sehari-hari. Mungkin saat salah satu dari mereka libur, mereka akan bertatap muka. Sekedar tanya kabar dan basa basi. Tak ada quality time ayah dan anak.

Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kamar ayahnya, "appa, aku berangkat" dan pergi ke sekolahnya.

.

.

"hyuk, kau ada acara lagi?" tanya sungmin, teman satu bangku eunhyuk. Tampan namun terkesan manis, martial arts, sahabat yang loyal dan teman satu-satunya yang eunhyuk bisa andalkan di sekolah. Mengingat mungkin hanya sungmin yang menganggap eunhyuk adalah salah satu siswa Yong Gwa High School.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

"bagus! temani aku membeli hadiah ulang tahun ibuku. Besok dia ulang tahun. Tapi aku tak tahu aku harus membeli apa." Tanpa menanyakan persetujuan dari eunhyuk, sungmin langsung menyeret eunhyuk keluar dari kelas.

Eunhyuk tak hanya dekat dengan sungmin, namun dengan keluarganya juga. Eunhyuk sering berkunjung ke rumah sungmin dan ibunya sudah menganggap eunhyuk sebagai anaknya sendiri. Keluarga sungmin adalah keluarga kedua bagi eunhyuk. Dia bahagia karena bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga yang sempurna.

"aku tak tahu harus memberi ibuku apa?" sungmin dan eunhyuk sudah satu jam mengelilingi mall, namun sungmin belum memastikan apa yang harus dia beli.

"bagaimana jika kalung?" eunhyuk memberikan sarannya.

Jika dia memiliki ibu, dia juga ingin membelikan kalung untuk ibunya. Namun dia tak punya ibu dan lebih penting, dia tak punya uang untuk membelinya. 'apa aku beruntung tak punya ibu? tak perlu pusing memikirkan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya'. Eunhyuk tertawa miris dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"kau benar, eomma pasti sangat suka" sungmin langsung bersemangat dan mencari toko perhiasan. Uang bukan masalah untuk sungmin, keluarganya adalah keluarga berada.

Eunhyuk membantu sungmin memilihkan kalung untuk ibu sungmin. Eunhyuk sendiri membelikan ibu sungmin sebuah apron berwarna pink. Ibu sungmin sangat suka memasak dan apron adalah barang yang bisa eunhyuk beli dengan uang sakunya dan tak terlalu terkesan murahan.

.

.

Sungmin dan eunhyuk berpisah setelah selesai berbelanja. Eunhyuk berjalan menuju shelter bus, di tengah perjalanannya, dia mendengar suara anjing menggonggong dan suara seorang laki-laki yang berteriak "pergi! pergi!"

Di ujung lorong, diantara toko-toko, eunhyuk melihat seekor anjing kecil sedang menggonggong dan di hadapan sang anjing kecil, pemuda yang seumuran dengannya terus mengusir si anjing untuk pergi.

Eunhyuk tertawa menyaksikannya, si pemuda yang badannya cukup besar dan berotot, takut dengan seekor pomeranian kecil. Eunhyuk menghampiri mereka. Dia berjongkok dan memangku si pomeranian cokelat. Dia mengusap-usap kepala si anjing dan melihat ke si pemuda seolah berkata 'sudah aman'.

"gezz, kau pemilik anjing ini?" tanya si pemuda, masih menjaga jarak dengan si anjing, matanya awas, siaga jika sewaktu-waktu jika sia njing melompat dan menggigitnya.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. Dia memerhatikan si pemuda di hadapannya. Dari seragam yang di kenakan si pemuda, dia pasti siswa dari Gwang San Private High School, sekolah anak-anak elit yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Wajahnya pucat, mungkin karena rasa takutnya, tingginya sama dengannya, tampan dan... wangi.

"chocoooooooooooo" eunhyuk menengokkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara dari arah belakangnya. Seorang anak kecil menghampirinya dan langsung mengambil anjing dari pelukan eunhyuk.

"ah, choco, kau tak apa-apa kan? donghae hyung tak melukaimu kan?" si anak kecil memeriksa si anjing, dan memeluknya lagi ketika tak menemukan luka di badan si anjing.

"taemin! itu anjingmu? kalau aku tahu itu anjungmu, sudah ku bunuh dia dari tadi!" teriak si pemuda sambil menunjuk si anak kecil.

Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya dan lari. Donghae hendak mengejarnya, tapi dia menjadi teringat dengan eunhyuk yang berada di hadapannya.

"d-donghae" donghae menjulurkan tangannya. "terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku tak takut dengan anjing, aku hanya alergi"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dia bisa membedakan mana orang yang takut dan mana orang yang alergi dengan anjing, dia tak bodoh. Tapi eunhyuk tak ingin menjatuhkan harga diri si pemuda lagi, dia menjabat tangan donghae dan tersenyum padanya. "tanganmu terluka" eunhyuk mengeluarkan saputangannya dan tempat air minumnya. Kemudian membersihkan luka di telapak tangan donghae.

"ah, mungkin saat aku terjatuh tadi"

"mungkin kau harus pulang dan mengobati lukamu jika tak ingin infeksi" ucap eunhyuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan donghae.

.

.

.

"tanganmu kenapa?" tanya siwon kepada donghae. Menunjuk ke perban yang membelit telapak tangan donghae.

Donghae dan teman satu genk nya sedang berkumpul di cafe. Siwon, kyuhyun dan heechul adalah teman satu kelasnya. Sepulang sekolah mereka sering keluar bersama dan menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar. Mereka memiliki rumah, namun tak layak disebut sebagai rumah.

Donghae tak mungkin menceritakan tentang aibnya kemarin, yang orang tahu tentang donghae adalah, dia tak tak takut dengan apapun. Berkelahi bisa dikatakan hobinya, -bisa dikatakan untuk mencari perhatian orang tuanya-, jadi tak mungkin dia takut dengan seekor anjing kecil.

"kalian tahu, kemarin aku menghajar kawanan preman yang ingin memalakku" Donghae bercerita menggebu-gebu, mempraktekan setiap gerakan yang dia ucapkan. Sampai seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menyimak cerita menarik dari donghae.

"dan saat aku hend-dak" intonasi donghae menurun ketika melihat wajah si pelayan dan kemudian berhenti bercerita. Dia tak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya karena saksi mata kejadian dibalik alasan luka di tangannya ada di hadapannya.

"e-eunhyuk" donghae langsung pucat pasi, dia langsung gelisah, dunia akan berakhir, menurutnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum "ada yang bisa saya bantu?" eunhyuk menyodorkan menu ke donghae.

.

.

.

.

bersambung..

.

.

.

.

saya tahu msih banyak cerita yang belum berese, tapi ...

maafkan saya..


	2. Chapter 2

Eunhyuk mengganti baju seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam kerjanya. Dia sering membantu sahabat ayahnya, Seunghyun, di café miliknya. Dia bukan pegawai tetap, lagipula ayahnya tak akan mengijinkannya untuk bekerja, tapi eunhyuk meminta kepada seunghyun untuk mengijinkannya bekerja di cafenya dengan alasan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Walau eunhyuk hanya bekerja paru waktu, seunghyun tetap menggajinya, dengan catatan jiyoung tak boleh tahu tentang hal ini.

Eunhyuk bukan tipe yang sering bermain keluar bersama teman-temannya, tapi diam di rumah tanpa mengerjakan apapun bukan yang eunhyuk inginkan. Jika dia sedang tak sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolahnya, dia akan datang ke café dan menjadi pelayan di sana.

"eunhyukki, ada pengunjung, kau yang layani ya" eunhyuk yang baru keluar dari dapur langsung di sodori menu oleh leejoon. Tanpa banyak bicara eunhyuk mengambilnya, menghampiri 4 orang seumurannya yang baru duduk di pojok café. Dia kemudian melihat sosok pria yang tak asing baginya, yang sedang asik bercerita penuh ekspresi. Tak ingin mengganggu si pencerita, eunhyuk hanya berdiri tak jauh darinya dan mendengarkan ceritanya.

"dan saat aku hen-dak" si pencerita mendadak menurunkan intonasi bicaranya ketika melihat wajah eunhyuk.

"e-eunhyuk" eunhyuk tersenyum ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Eunhyuk tahu yang sedang diceritakan olehnya adalah kebohongan besar, eunhyuk berpikir mungkin ini menyangkut harga dirinya, dia tak ingin menurunkan harga diri orang lain. Karena itu dia lebih memilih untuk tak tahu apa-apa.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" eunhyuk menyodorkan menunya dan siap menulis pesanan.

"donghae, kau kenal dia?" pria yang paling tinggi diantara mereka berempat bertanya pada donghae.

"kau berteman dengan dia?" eunhyuk tak menyukai nada bicara si pria berambut ikal yang memandang rendah dirinya.

"h-hi eunhyuk" donghae melambaikan tangannya pada eunhyuk, tertawa kaku, takut jika rahasianya terbongkar, "kenalkan ini siwon" donghae menunjuk si pria yang paling tinggi. "kyuhyun" menunjuk orang yang merendahkan dirinya tadi yang kini memalingkan mukanya, tak ingin melihatnya. "dan heechul" eunhyuk tersenyum, membalas senyuman hangat dari orang yang terakhir donghae kenalkan padanya.

Setelah eunhyuk mengantarkan pesanan makanan mereka berempat, dia melayani pelanggan yang lain. Tak mengetahui jika kini dia menjadi topik pembicaraan donghae dan kawan-kawan.

"kau yakin dia sekolah di Yong Gwa?" ucap kyuhyun tak percaya dengan perkataan donghae.

"Yong Gwa itu sekolah yang cukup mahal dan tak sembarang orang bisa sekolah di sana, jika dia tak masuk dengan uang, berarti dia masuk dengan kemampuan otaknya" heechul menyimpulkan. Siwon mengangguk menyetujui kesimpulan heechul.

"kenapa kau bisa kenal dengannya?" tanya kyuhyun lagi. Terlihat jelas jika dia tak menyukai eunhyuk sama sekali, jika donghae berteman dengannya, maka kyuhyun juga mau tak mau harus mengenalnya. Hanya saja berteman dengan orang yang tak setingkat dengannya, kyuhyun enggan melakukannya.

"dia sering menolongku" donghae tersenyum lepas karena merasa lega eunhyuk tak menjatuhkan harga dirinya di hadapan teman-temannya. Donghae dan ketiganya memang baru berteman saat mereka berempat berada di satu kelas yang sama di Gwang San. Kali ini Donghae tak berbohong, sudah dua kali eunhyuk menolongnya. Pertama dari Choco dan kedua menyelematkan harga dirinya. Donghae berniat untuk berterima kasih langsung kepada eunhyuk.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Café tutup pukul 1 malam dan eunhyuk sudah mengganti seragam kerjanya. 10 malam adalah batas toleransi jam malam yang diberikan jiyoung kepada eunhyuk. Walau dia tahu jiyoung tak ada di rumah, eunhyuk tetap mematuhi peraturan itu. Seunghyun pun akan mengusirnya dari café jika jam 9 eunhyuk masih berada di café.

Eunhyuk berpamitan ke pekerja yang lain dan kepada seunghyun. Saat eunhyuk berjalan menuju shelter bis, mobil mewah berhenti di sampingnya dan tak lama setelah itu, pintu mobil itu terbuka. Eunhyuk membungkukan badannya agar bisa melihat siapa pemilik mobil, mungkin eunhyuk mengenalnya. Dia berpikir tak mungkin mobil ini berhenti di sampingnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya jika si pemilik mobil tak mengenalnya.

"ayo naik" tak lain dan tak bukan, donghae dengan senyuman cerianya menyuruh eunhyuk untuk naik ke mobilnya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"kalau kau tak naik, aku akan menerormu" eunhyuk tertawa kecil mendengar ancaman donghae. Apa dia tak bisa mengancam dengan yang lebih menakutkan lagi?

"jika kau tak naik, aku akan menarikmu untuk masuk ke dalam" dengan nada yang lebih serius donghae mengancam lagi. Eunhyuk yakin kini donghae tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah eunhyuk sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil donghae, dan donghae sendiri sedang tertawa puas.

"terima kasih" donghae membuka percakapan.

"untuk?"

"kamu tahu apa maksudku"

"sebagai pendengar yang baik?" donghae tersenyum malu karena eunhyuk sedang menyindirnya. "kau story teller yang menarik, aku tak jenuh mendengar ceritamu. mimic muka, penjiwaan, ges-"

"stop" donghae tak tahan dengan sindiran eunhyuk lagi. "aku tahu aku sudah berbohong dengan temanku"

"apa salahnya takut dengan anjing?"

"kau tak tahu siapa aku"

"aku memang tak tahu denganmu"

"aku lee donghae. Aku tak takut dnegan apapun" eunhyuk memberi tatapan 'are you sure?'

"ok, aku memang takut dengan anjing, aku pernah punya pengalaman buruk dengan anjing, dan aku tak mau menceritakannya, dan ingat, aku hanya takut dengan pomenian saja"

"lalu?" eunhyuk memberi isyarat jika dia masih menginginkan penjelasan lebih dari donghae.

"teman-temanku semua tahu jika aku tak takut dengan apapun, apapun, mereka semua segan denganku karena itu"

"dan kau tak ingin wibawamu jatuh hanya karena seekor pomenian kecil" eunhyuk langsung menegaskan inti kalimat donghae.

"ya, kurang lebih seperti itu" donghae memegang geram kemudi mobilnya, menahan amarahnya, kenapa dia harus takut dengan anjing kecil sejenis pomenian. Demi ikan-ikan di laut, anjing kecil itu bisa mati hanya dengan satu cekikannya saja.

"semua memang tak pernah sempurna" gumam eunhyuk.

"huh?"

"tidak apa-apa. Aku berhenti di depan." Eunhyuk menunjuk ke apartemen tua.

"kau tinggal di sini?" tanya donghae, dia tak bermaksud merendahkan eunhyuk, tapi mengingat tadi kyuhyun yang merendahkannya, eunhyuk beranggapan donghae dan kyuhyun adalah sama.

"iya, aku memang bukan dari keluarga kaya sepertimu. Aku hanya tinggal dengan ayahku" jawab eunhyuk dingin.

"b-bukan maksud aku seperti apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang, aku tak bermasalah berteman dengan siapapun, kita semua sama, kamu makan dengan nasi kan?" donghae mengajak eunhyuk untuk bergurau. Eunhyuk berdecak.

"maaf jika sifat kyuhyun tadi membuat perasaanmu terluka, dia memang seperti itu, tapi percaya padaku, jika kamu mengenalnya lebih jauh, dia teman yang baik"

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. "terima kasih" ucap eunhyuk sebelum turun dari mobil. Dia tak memperdulikan ucapan "sampai jumpa" donghae. Dia tak berharap mereka berdua bisa bertemu lagi.

.

.

"aku pulang" ucap eunhyuk.

"kau sudah pulang?" eunhyuk terlonjak kaget karena tak biasa jika ada yang menyambutnya pulang. Ayahnya pasti sedang bekerja jika dia pulang ke rumah.

"a-appa, appa tak bekerja?" tanya eunhyuk, jantungnya masih berdebar kencang karena rasa kagetnya, dia pikir ada pencuri yangmasuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"aku sedang mengambil cutiku"

"ada apa?" ayahnya tak pernah mengambil cutinya jika ada masalah yang tak terlalu penting. Walau ayahnya terlihat orang yang urakan, tapi ayahnya adalah orang yang giat dalam bekerja.

"apa aku tak boleh mengambil cutiku?" tanya jiyoung balik. "kau tak rindu dengan ayahmu hah?" jiyoung menghampiri eunhyuk dan memeluknya. Erat.

"a-appa, ceritakan padaku?" walau eunhyuk masih merasa heran dengan sikap ayahnya, dia masih membalas pelukan ayahnya.

"lebih baik kamu mandi, kau tahu kenapa sampai sebesar ini kau tak punya pacar, karena kau bau" goda jiyoung, dia mendorong eunhyuk untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

"setelah aku selesai mandi, appa harus bercerita padaku"

.

.

"jadi?" tanya eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk dan ayahnya kini sedang duduk di sofa tua mereka. Jiyoung memencet remote televisinya, mencari saluran yang menarik baginya.

"apa?" eunhyuk menarik nafasnya, menahan diri untuk tak marah dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang selalu pura-pura tak paham.

"ceritakan padaku ada apa?" ucap eunhyuk tegas,

"bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"baik" jawab eunhyuk singkat, dia tak berminat membicarakan kehidupan sekolahnya.

"aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu. Apa kamu ingat kapan kita terakhir mengobrol?"

"mungkin satu bulan yang lalu"

"kita tak seperti ayah dan anak sepertinya" keduanya berdecak.

"aku bukan ayah yang baik kan hyukki?" suara jiyoung terdengar sedih, dan eunhyuk menangkap ada rasa kecewa di dalamnya.

"kau ayah satu-satunya yang ku miliki, jadi aku terpaksa harus mengakui jika kau adalah ayah terbaik di dunia ini" eunhyuk mencoba menghibur ayahnya, usahanya tak sia-sia, jiyoung tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan eunhyuk.

"lagipula aku bukan anak yang baik"

"kau anak terbaik di dunia hyuk"

"karena aku anakmu"

"ya, karena kamu anakmu"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan ayahnya, dia kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak ayahnya.

"sudah lama kau tak bernyanyi untukku" ucap eunhyuk di tengah menguapnya.

"hyuk, maaf, aku tak bisa memberikan yang terbaik untukmu"

"appa selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukku, aku tahu itu. Aku adalah pangeran kecilmu kan? appa akan selalu ada untukku kan? Aku tak butuh rumah yang bagus, aku hanya ingin appa, karena appa satu-satunya yang ku miliki di dunia ini"

"kamu sedang membaca puisi?" canda jiyoung.

"tidak, aku sedang mengigau" ucap eunhyuk dengan mata yang tertutup. "appa, I love you"

"apa kau tak merasa aneh hyuk, kau sudah besar, kau seharusnya mengucapkan itu ke pemuda seusiamu"

"appa!" eunhyuk memukul lengan ayahnya manja. Jiyoung menertawakan sifat kekanakan pangeran kecilnya.

"I love you too, hyukki,, have a nice dream" Jiyong menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala eunhyuk dan ikut dengan eunhyuk ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, eunhyuk terbangun di kamarnya sendiri. Dia tak menemukan ayahnya. Disaat eunhyuk hendak bersiap ke sekolah, dia mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu rumahnya.

Seorang wanita seumuran dengan ayahnya langsung memeluknya dan berkata "hyukki, eomma kembali"

.

.

to be continued..


End file.
